The U.S. 2013/0070994 A1 discloses a Computed Tomography (CT) imaging apparatus that is operating with a sparse angular sampling scheme for generating images of the heart. Projections used for image reconstruction are selected based on electrocardiogram-data in order to avoid artefacts due to heart beat.
Moreover, cone-beam CT using two orthogonal X-ray systems for reducing imaging time and for providing simultaneous orthogonal views in planar imaging has been studied in literature (GILES WILLIAM et al.: “Interleaved acquisition for cross scatter avoidance in dual cone-beam CT”, MEDICAL PHYSICS, AIP, MELVILLE, N.Y., US, vol. 39, no. 12, (2012-12-01), pages 7719-7728). The authors of that study propose an interleaved acquisition in order to avoid negative effects of cross scatter.